Kingdom Hearts 1&2: The Power of Three
by Poison Suicide
Summary: Chelsea disappears and Sora and Roxas go out to find her. They must travel all over the world or all over different worlds to get her back while fighting the heartless as both Masters of the Keyblade. Soon they find out what love and friendship really mea
1. Chapter 1:The Past Behind a Girl's Heart

Kingdom Hearts 1&2: The Power of Three

Chapter 1: The Past Behind a Girl's Heart

Chelsea stared at the ocean, the currents bringing the waves on shore then back into the ocean. She sighed as she watched the waves come up onto her feet, making her feet wet and with the light breeze; making them a little cold. The young blonde looked back out into the mass of different colors in the sky. Red, orange, blue, yellow, pink, and a little bit of white.

Chelsea looked back onto the story of how she came here.

story begins

A young baby had shown up on the beach, wearing nothing but a blanket and laying in a basket. Two kind, gentle people had found her and took her in their home and made her their child. They planned not to tell her about her not being blood related to them until she grew old enough to understand.

The young baby they had found soon grew into a very beautiful girl. At the age of 8, she had met two boys that were a year older than her and were both brothers. Their name's were Sora and Roxas.

The young blonde ran down the stretch of sand. "You'll never catch me!" she yelled behind her as she turned the corner of the large tree house.

"Gotcha!" a voice yelled as they tackled the young girl to the sand.

"That's not fair! You snuck up on me!" she said, pouting at the brunette that had tackled her.

The boy grinned and helped her up onto her feet, watching as she frowned while she dusted her outfit off.

"Aw no fair. I was gonna catch her this time. Sora, you're no fun." a boy with blonde hair pouted at his twin brother.

Sora. Laughed at the both of them and climbed up the ladder on the side of the tree house.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Chelsea asked the boy who jumped up onto the sandy path. He just waved and ran off.

Chelsea looked over at Roxas and sighed shaking her head. They only had to wait for 5 minutes before Sora came back with three sea salt ice creams in hand. He handed one to Roxas and the other to Chelsea and bit into his own.

"Thanks." Sora smiled over at Chelsea and looked out into the ocean.

story stops

Two figures dropped down next to the blonde. Chelsea looked at both of them and giggled. Sora and Roxas both had a light blue stain around their lips. Probably from eating all that sea salt ice cream, she thought smiling.

Sora and Roxas were both of her best friends from childhood. Sora had long brown hair that was always up in spikes. He always wore his normal red shirt and red pants with a white and blue jacket. Of course he always wore his yellow shoes that were three times his size but never fell off his feet. His twin brother, Roxas, had blonde hair that wasn't as big and spiky as Sora;

Sora held three more ice creams in his hand, handing one to Roxas, one to Chelsea and popping the other into his mouth.

Chelsea nibbled on the frozen treat and stared down at her toes that were partially buried in the sand.

"What ya thinking' 'bout?" Roxas asked, noticing the change in her attitude.

Chelsea leaned backwards until she was laying on the sand.

"Stuff. 'Bout how we grew up together and the time in school that we spent skipping away out here." Sora gave a loud laugh, falling backwards and laying next to his best friend.

Roxas followed cue and fell back as well, looking up at the sky. "I wonder when your mom is gonna get back."

Chelsea's smile dimmed and she went back to when she first found out the secret.

story begins again

Chelsea looked over at her parents that sat at the table. They were both eating like normal but she could tell something was wrong. They hadn't asked how her day at school was and what her and the boys were up to. She had to figure out what was going on.

"Umm, did I do something wrong?" that made both parents drop their utensils and look over at their daughter in surprise. Chelsea's bright sea foam eyes shown with worry and sadness.

Her mother smiled at her lightly. "Oh no, sweetie. You haven't done anything wrong."

Chelsea nodded and went back to her food. After dinner, they told her they wanted to talk and that's when she found out the truth.

"So, you're not my real parents? I was brought here by the ocean and you had taken me in?" Chelsea asked, trying to understand what was going on.

Both of her "parents" nodded and looked at each other. Chelsea smiled at them both, startling them.

"It doesn't matter that you're not my blood related parents. You have always been there for me and treated me kindly. You'll always be my parents in my eyes."

Tears formed at her mother's eyes. She rushed over and hugged her baby girl to her chest. Chelsea thought things couldn't get any better.

But they didn't get better, they actually turned worse. Her father had caught a disease and was now lying in his bed, pale and sickly looking. Chelsea was allowed to see him but he feared she would catch it so he always made her leave after a while.

Soon enough, he had died and Chelsea and her mother mourned for their loss. Sora and Roxas were always trying to cheer her up but nothing seemed to work. It took time but she did get better until her mother had gotten a new job that always required her attention at different places all over the land. She was rarely home and that made Chelsea even more depressed.

Chelsea soon understood that she would hardly see her mother and tried not to dwell on it but it still kept her awake at night, wondering if she'd come home soon. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Finally, Chelsea gave up on all hope on seeing her for a long time, not wanting to get all excited just to be disappointed in the end.

She learned to live with it.

story ends

Chelsea sat up, her long blonde hair falling down her back. The light from the sun setting shown in her eyes.

Getting up, she made her way down to the boat that was tied to the dock.

"Come on. We better get going. It's almost nightfall." She jumped down into the boat waiting for her best friends to hurry up. Finally, they made their way towards the town and tied the boat onto the town's dock and ran for their homes.

"Night!" they yelled to each other before walking into their houses. Tomorrow would be a new day and boy, would they have wished they never stepped foot out of their rooms. 


	2. Chapter 2: Disappearance

Chapter 2: Disappearance 

Chelsea hit her alarm clock with her stuffed bear and snuggled back under the covers. The door to her room opened and Chelsea looked up to find her mother there, smiling at her. She shot up out of bed and rushed over to Lilth and hugged her.

"When did you get back?" Chelsea asked looking at her mother.

Lilth sat down on the bed. "Last night. I came in but you were already asleep."

Chelsea nodded and ran into her closet and got dressed quickly only to find her mother gone.

"Out here, sweetie!"

Chelsea walked out of her room, her blue skirt bouncing with every step she took. She found her mother in the kitchen getting her bag set up. Looks like she'll be gone again and right after she just got back., Chelsea thought, bitterly.

"I know I just got back but I have to go again." She lightly kissed Chelsea cheek and walked out the door. The young blonde sighed and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I was planning on going to school, but I'm too depressed now."

At School

These were the only times that they ever wore the uniforms. Sora looked down at his outfit in distaste. He had to wear the school's plain collared white shirt and a pair of blue slacks. Same with every guy at the school and girl but at least they got to wear a skirt instead of pants.

Roxas walked over to his brother. "She's not here. Where do you think she could be?" he asked.

Sora sighed and thought about it. If Chelsea wasn't here then maybe her mom came home and she wanted to spend time with her. He looked over at his brother. "Maybe her mom's home."

Roxas grinned. "Yeah! How 'bout we go see her at lunch?"

Sora grinned. "Sure."

Back At Chelsea's

Chelsea was laying down on her bed, drawing in her notebook.. She was drawing the island that her, Sora, and Roxas were always at, but the island didn't look normal. It was dark and there was a huge storm. Chelsea made sure to not miss any detail; it had to be perfect.

After finishing that drawing, she worked on another one. It was the secret cave in the rocks on the island. Her and the boys used to play there when they were younger. It was dark and in the back there was a door. Not just any kind of door, it never had a doorknob. It was also outlined in gold. Chelsea drew a figure looking straight at her. It was a girl. She had long blonde hair and sea foam eyes. She wore a school uniform and a pair of white shoes. The only thing wrong with her was the fact that she was transparent. You could see straight through her but could still she the color of her clothes, skin, hair, and eyes. Chelsea didn't realize until she was done that she had drawn herself. She smiled down at her work and pulled the page back.

The last drawing that she did was her room but something was also different. The only people in her room were Roxas and Sora. Chelsea herself was no where to be seen and it looked like the boys were looking for her.

The pencil fell on the bed. Chelsea looked down at her hand and her eyes widened. Her hand was gone. She looked all over her body to find herself disappearing. Chelsea took in a deep breath as she fully disappeared and her room was empty.

The notebook she was drawing in had turned to the page of Roxas and Sora in her empty room.

Lunch time: sneaking out the gates

Sora shushed his brother from making any sounds while they walked through the halls. Right now they were trying to get out of the school and to the gates. Roxas looked behind him to make sure no one had seen them.

Finally they made it outside and now had to get to the gates quickly. Both boys ran as fast as they could but a voice stopped them.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

They sighed and turned to find, Nora, their lunch lady looking at them with a frown on her face. In her hands were three bags full of food. Sora and Roxas smiled at her and walked up to her.

"You were gonna go without taking food with you?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

They smiled sheepishly at her and grabbed the bags. She shooed them off and both of them ran off to Chelsea's house.

Chelsea's Place

The twins unlocked the door with their key they owned. Entering the house, they noticed the awkward silence. Sora went outside while Roxas looked over the house. Sora came in and shook his head.

"Maybe she's in her room." he suggested.

Roxas looked at his brother. "One problem. Where's her room?"

Sora chuckled and scratched his head. See, they had never even seen her room let alone been in there so they didn't know exactly which one was her room.

They walked around the house until they came across a closed door. Knocking first, they didn't get an answer so they opened it up. Inside was a large bed and a large dresser. Her whole room was red, white and black. On the bed were many pillows and a drawing book.

"This has to be her room." Sora said, pointing at the bear that was on the floor.

Roxas walked inside the room looking around. "Where is she?"

Sora shrugged and walked over to her bed, looking down at the drawing book. He saw a picture of her room with two people that looked surprisingly like them. He flipped through the book, taking in all the pictures, some dark and evil, others pure and light. The one picture that caught his attention was the secret cave. He looked over the girl many times, trying to figure if he was seeing correctly.

Roxas walked up behind him and looked at the pictures over his shoulder. There was the one with him and Sora in her room, the islands caught up in a storm, and the secret cave with Chelsea looking at them.

Both boys looked at each other. A loud thunderclap made them jump in surprise. Outside, the sky turned a dark black and thunder shot out. The wind had gotten bad, trees were blowing down.

Sora and Roxas ran outside and looked out at the island. It was dark and evil looking. The storm was getting worse. They ran down to the docks and got in a boat, slowly making their way to the islands.

To Sora, the island looked exactly like the picture Chelsea had drawn. When they reached the island, they ran around yelling her name, looking for any sign that she was there. A strange light came from the secret cave, drawing both boys to it. Running through the tunnel, they made the end and looked around for her.

"There she is!" Roxas yelled.

Over by the door outlined in gold, she stood, her back facing them. Sora reached out to her and Chelsea turned around. She looked even paler than normal and her eyes lost their shine. She looked up at them and took a step towards them.

"Roxas…Sora…" she said in a weak voice.

Lightning shattered the night and suddenly the wooden door burst open sending wind towards Chelsea pushing her towards the twins.

When she got close enough, Roxas noticed she was transparent. Both Sora and Roxas tried grabbing her, but she went straight through them and out the tunnel.

Both ran out, looking everywhere for their blonde headed friend but there was no sign of her. They ran onto the little island. Lightning hit the sand in front of them making them fall backwards. Their eyes widen at the sight they saw.

In the sand were two key-like swords. One was silver and gold, the other was black and red. They stepped up and Sora grabbed the gold and silver and Roxas grabbed the black and red.

"What are these?" Roxas asked, looking at the blade in his hand.

Sora pointed it up to the sky. "I think it's a key blade."

The sound of shuffling could be heard making both boys turn to see a black creature pop up from the ground.

"What the HELL is THAT?" Sora and Roxas yelled at the same time.

Castle Oblivion

"How is she doing?" a voice asked.

"She's still unconscious. Soon she'll be awake and then we can proceed." another voice said.

"Soon. Soon, she'll awake and we'll create her nobody."

"What will you name her nobody, master?"

"I shall name her…Namine."


End file.
